Call centers are operated to provide support for information inquiries from consumers. For examples, businesses may hire call center companies for telemarketing, clientele, product services, debt collection, and/or the like. A call center may maintain databases of consumer information, such as phone numbers, etc. Database technologies may be implemented for consumer data management. For example, some database management systems use database computer languages, such as the structured query language (“SQL”), to facilitate database queries, transactions, and other manipulations. Organizations have employed databases in managing their information.